


Dancing For Sam Winchester

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Dancing for Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Dancing, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of your best guarded secrets that you like to dance in the shower. That is until Sam Winchester catches you. Together, the two of you use up all of the hot water. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing For Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…this thing is longer than my other fics so far. My bad. Sorry not sorry. Total smut with a touch of fluff. It’s pretty awesome. I would write it while I was at work and get all hot in the face. hehehe

Despite how Dean was always trying to remind Cas about personal space, boundaries between you and the Winchester brothers in the bunker were nearly non-existent.

But honestly, what do you expect when the three of you become used to sharing a motel room on numerous hunts? There were some days spent in the bunker researching that you didn't even bother to change out of your pajamas. Sam and Dean would do the same. Sam liked to wear long sleeved shirts and plaid pajama pants. Dean liked to wear a robe over a shirt and boxers. You acted like it didn't bother you.

Well, actually "bothered" wasn't the exact word. Both Winchesters were too damn handsome for their own good. And rather than it being bothersome, seeing them was like a cruel teasing sort of temptation. It was torture really. And it's not like you were teasing them back. You tended to wear a camisole and shorts to bed and around the bunker if you didn't properly get dressed. One time Dean had looked you up and down and winked at you--causing you to blush--but that was it. Sam pretended not to notice you but you'd seen him looking once too and that time it was him who had appeared to blush. Hunching forward in your seat tended to show cleavage and you hadn't thought of it until it was too late and Sam's cheeks were red. You'd adjusted yourself quickly but not without holding his stare for a moment with a sheepish grin.

It was only fair that maybe you could elicit a momentary attraction out of Sam. Once or twice you'd seen him in just his plaid pants, no shirt, and the glorious sight of his broad, muscular, tan chest with tight, hard abs and delicious v-lines at his waist. It was enough to keep you up at night wishing he was sleeping next to you and maybe doing more than sleeping.

The lack of boundaries presented itself in more than just the occasional  'pajama party' in the library. The other morning, you'd been on your way to use the bathroom and when you'd turned the doorknob, Sam was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. This time he'd been wearing jeans but yet again he wasn't wearing a shirt and you might've been a little awestruck. Sam gave you a goofy smile around his toothbrush. When you were no longer frozen in shock, you diverted your eyes and said sorry as you closed the door.

"No worries," you heard Sam say after spitting into the sink.

Dean doesn't always lock the bathroom door either. You learned that secondhand when you heard a shout and a door slam shut and Sam yelling "Dammit Dean! Lock the door next time you take a piss!"

On this lazy Sunday morning, you walked into the empty bathroom in a sleepy haze. You're pretty sure you locked the door. You set down your iPod and portable speaker and hang up your towel. As you strip, the cold air brushing over your naked body wakes you up some more. You know that somewhere in the bunker both boys are up so you don't bother keeping the music down as you start playing one of the more upbeat playlists. The music is a mixture of pop, hip hop, and R&B songs. You know Dean will complain but this is the fun stuff that wakes you up and it's a guaranteed great way to start off your day.

As the shower warms up, you avoid looking in the mirror. You're not very fond of your naked reflection. It's hard to be confident about yourself when you live with two Greek gods who make their beauty look effortless. Sure you do your best to stay in shape, but you also happen to almost match Deans fast food addiction so your natural curves are maybe a little softer than they should be. You know how to dress your figure well but it's when you're naked that your insecurity shines through.

Avoiding your reflection is practically second nature so you don't really notice you're doing it. Your focus is on the music instead. You know some of the words and you mumble along with them, learning the pattern of the beats and the bass. It's one of your best guarded secrets that you like to dance in the shower.

There’s a light that shines down on the shower, turned on separately with it’s own switch. You flip it as you step into the steam and hot water. You let the water wash over you, rinsing the tangles out of your hair and cleansing your face of any remaining makeup. You go through the motions, washing your face and shaving your legs and armpits. You don’t shave down there because you did it earlier, it’s still smooth, and honestly you’re not even sure why you still shave it since you’re not getting any action.

And why is that?! Because with the stripper dancing you’re doing, there’s no reason why your bed should be empty. Maybe because there’s only one particular man you want.

The songs you’re cycling through include tunes from the Magic Mike soundtracks, Justin Timberlake, Usher, Diddy - Dirty Money, and some fun obscure dubstep and music from the Step Up movies. You’re singing along when you know the words, fulling taking advantage of the acoustics of the bathroom. You’re a better singer than Sam and Dean, so you feel no shame belting it out.

Your body sways side to side. You roll your hips and move your arms in fluid rhythmic motions. You imagine your moves could rival Shakira’s (they obviously can’t because you’re full of it) and if you were ‘up in the club’ you’d totally have guy dancing on you. But then again, you’ve never been to a nightclub because you were never confident enough to dance in public.

When the music slows but the beats persist, your dancing and rhythm evolves. You begin to run your hands over your body. You imagine that you're dancing for an audience, for just one (specific) man.

Dean once said shower sex is complicated. You're inclined to agree with him on the logistics of how it must happen. You notice though that the showers here in the bunker are the kind with bars and handles attached to the shower walls. They had been handy once when you'd sprained your ankle and couldn't support yourself on just the one foot. Would these facilitate the act? What if the man were much taller and stronger? Your imagination starts to run wild and you halfheartedly try to reign it in. You are _alone_ in the shower after all.

Your dancing starts to get even more provocative. You continue to run your hands over your body, running your fingers through your hair, down your neck, over your breasts and along your hips. Your hand even decides--because you're not actually thinking--to move and brush over your sex at the apex between your thighs.

Your fantasy of dancing for a man, a certain Winchester, has your heart starting to pound nervously because you suddenly decide to let your fingers slide deeper into that junction. The feeling of your own wetness is different than that of the water pounding into your back. Your fingers slip and slide along your slit and for a second, your middle finger flicks over that sensitive nub. Your breath hitches in your throat and your spine straightens in a sort of knee jerk reaction.

Your fantasy is interrupted by what you think is the sound of water running from a sink faucet. But no. That couldn't be. You're alone in here. Right?

The music you're listening to seems to fade and turn down a few notches and you tell yourself that the song is either over or your speaker’s battery is dying. 

"Did you know..." You freeze, that's Sam's amused voice you're hearing. "That the light over that shower makes the shower curtain almost see-through? It casts your shadow through it. I can see everything you're doing." You instantly retract your fingers and stand still like a deer caught in headlights. You hear Sam chuckle. “Y/N? You still there?” he paused. As if you were going to answer him, a peeping tom. “How much hot water is left?”

Utter mortification twists up your face. Slicking your hair back and sighing, you lean out of the water and peek your head out around the shower curtain. You make sure that the shower curtain doesn’t show any skin below your neck. From the amused smirk on Sam’s face, you realize that his point about the curtain makes your efforts moot. Your hand darts out to flip off that light above the shower. Sam pouts for a second.

He’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. The sink is turned off now; his toothbrush and a small plastic box of floss are placed next to it. Had he already brushed his teeth and flossed? How long had he actually been in this bathroom with you?!

Your mouth is kind of hanging open, at a loss for words. What do you say in this situation? Sam Winchester just caught you dancing and starting to masturbate in the shower! And that sexy sonofabitch was actually biting his lower lip and watching you squirm.

That earns him a scowl from you. And you allow a challenging twinkle to flicker in your eyes too as your shock and embarrassment start to fade. You aren’t some innocent and bashful flower. Sure you had some body image problems but that hadn’t stopped you moments ago from dancing your way to an orgasm at the thought of Sam Winchester himself.

He’s wearing some thin sweats and a long sleeve shirt. His arms being crossed over his chest stretches the shirt over his strong shoulders and you just wish you could brace yourself against that body. You let your eyes take their time looking Sam up and down. When your gaze meets his, you realize those hazel eyes have been eclipsed by his dilated pupils. There was no mistaking the lust behind those eyes.

“So…” Sam quirks an eyebrow and grins. “Is there any hot water left?” he repeats. You run your tongue over your bottom lip, catching it between your teeth for moment. A muscle in Sam’s jaw twitches with sexual tension.

“Why don’t you come find out?” you entice him. Sam doesn’t even answer. Instead, he pulls his shirt over his head and steps out of his slippers.

You retreat back into the spray of the shower. It’s not as hot as it used to be but the flush in your cheeks and the heat pooling low in your belly is enough to compensate. You close your eyes, leaning your head back into the water. The rings of the shower curtain made an unpleasant noise and a cold draft of air rushes in, raising goosebumps on your skin and likely pebbling your nipples. Through your eyelids you see that Sam has turned on that light above the shower again.

“Do you like what you see?” you hummed. One of Sam’s large hands cups your waist, pulling you out of the water and closer to him. Through the pounding of blood rushing to your ears, you hear the muffled tones of your music which Sam had never actually turned off. You sway your hips into his hand.

“Mmmm, mmhm.” And that’s when you open your eyes and tilt your head back to look up at Sam. God, he’s gorgeous with those pink lips, a thin straight and pointy nose, and that adorable little mole near his left nostril. You could spend eternity mapping his face and the body you haven’t even dared to look at yet--postponing the endorphin rush you anticipate will happen the moment you do.

You reach up and thread your wet fingers through Sam’s soft brown hair. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling and as one of your hands comes to a stop at the nape of his neck, still tangled in his envy-inducing locks, you take this moment to stand up on your toes and press a soft kiss to his lips.

Sam flinches in surprise, only because he hadn’t been prepared but the moment his surprise wears off, a fire erupts. Sam accepts your tentative kiss and claims the rest of your mouth in return.

You don’t even have to think before you part your lips and let his probing tongue into your mouth. His teeth nip at your bottom lip, reminiscent of how you’d teased him. Your own tongue tangles with Sam’s and soon you’re tasting his mouth too. It’s minty, of course, and you’re convinced you’ll never look at toothpaste the same way again.

A small moan escapes your lips as your hands hold onto him tighter, trying to keep you up on your toes and attached to Sam’s mouth. His hand on your hip tightens its grip and his other arm wraps around your back pressing your whole body against his. He’s taking control.

He moves you both momentarily into the shower water before you’re out of the water and he’s got your back pressed against the cold shower tile. You squeal at the sensation and you feel Sam’s grin against your lips. You’re also pretty sure you feel his erection against your stomach, pinned between the two of you.

You suddenly regret that you hadn’t taken the chance to look over the naked Winchester before kissing him because now if you look down you’re just going to see the cleavage that comes with your breasts being pressed against his chest.

If this keeps going, you’re likely going to be surprised by his size because let’s be honest, any woman would assume Sam Winchester has a larger than average dick.

You release one of your hands from Sam’s hair and run it along the side of his body and you’ve got to be kidding! Even the muscles stretching over his ribs on his side are taut. It makes you want to drag your fingers and nails over every muscles in his body, testing that marble hardness. Speaking of hardness… 

You drag your hand across his ribs--which makes him wiggle like you were tickling him and elicits a giggle from you--and try to work your hand between your two melding bodies in search of his length. When you think you’re close, Sam suddenly pulls your hand away and pins your arms to the wall with a firm grip on your wrist.

You tear your lips away from Sam’s to giggle some more and he takes that as his cue to start trailing kisses along your jaw up to your ear where he nips on your earlobe and that sensation shuts you up fast. You’re getting wobbly on your feet and Sam reads your mind.

He releases your wrist and scoops you up. With your back still pressed to the tile and your right hand holding onto that bar on the wall you’d prophesied would be oh-so-handy, Sam has lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist. His erection is no longer pinned and you feel it bobbing under you, so close to your throbbing sex. Sam starts to kiss your neck, biting and sucking marks into your skin. His teeth graze your collarbone and all of the sensations are maddening.

“Mmnm, Sam,” you sigh and whimper. Sam groans in response and hoists you up higher so that your breasts are free and near his mouth. The music is still on and how fitting would it be if Kelly Rowland’s song “Motivation” were playing. But you have no idea what song you’re hearing, only that you hope it drowns out the noise you and Sam are making.

“Oh god, Y/N,” he says as he rains kisses on the tops of your breasts, “God, I want you,” His hips reflexively jerk and you feel his dick tap your ass. You’d laugh at that if you weren’t caught up in this lustful haze. “I need you,” Sam growls right as his mouth captures your nipple and now you’re the one moaning and whose hips are thrusting against his solid abdomen and asking for release. Sam is relentless, teasing your nipples with his tongue and teeth. You imagine that you could climax right then and there but then he switches to the other nipple and you’re tempted to accuse him of making you edge. When he does that again--changes nipples just as it’s starting to feel orgasmic--you groan.

“God, Sam! Please!” you hiss. Sam bites a little too hard on your breast next to your nipple. If it leaves a mark, it’ll show right in your cleavage. Sam pulls his head back and just stares at you, his own tan chest--which is covered in some chest hair and that familiar tattoo--is heaving as he takes some deep breaths. The shower has now dampened all of his hair and it’s dripping in his face. You run both hands through his hair, sweeping it back off of his brow. He smiles at you and you lean forward to give him a soft kiss which he seems to relish. “I need you,” you say on an exhale as you pull away.

Sam’s thumb brushes the mark his nip left on your breast. When he looks back up at you, Sam’s eyes are still dark with lust but his brow is soft and caring, like maybe he’s worried that he hurt you...for maybe a second. Because then he’s cocking an eyebrow at you and there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye as one of his hands moves to get between your bodies.

The two of you engaged in a staring contest as Sam's fingers got closer and closer to your hot center. The corner of his mouth tilted up and a second later you felt one of his long fingers flick that ball of nerves you'd been touching earlier. In your heightened aroused state, you reacted with a hitched breath, a tighter grip on the back of Sam's neck and your eyelashes fluttering. Clearly liking your reaction, Sam's fingers slid between your folds and started to rub your clit some more, teasing your entrance. Your head fell back against the wall. Sam chuckled.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me, Baby." One of his long fingers slid into you and you gasped as he curled that finger and thrust it in and out of you. "You've been wet for a while, huh, Y/N?" He slid a second finger in and you were starting to moan at the pleasure. Somehow his thumb was rubbing your clit. He was guiding you to that precipice fast. You wished Sam would kiss you some more but he seemed to like watching your reactions. "I bet you were wet before you knew I was in here. With all of your fucking sexy dancing and touching yourself...were you thinking of me?" You’re too caught up in the sensations you’re feeling to formulate an answer. Sam’s fingers curl and hit your g-spot. “Answer me, Baby.” 

“Ahh-mm, yes, Sam!” you moan. Your orgasm surprises you and your curling into Sam’s arms, your whole body convulsing. “I always think of you, Sam. Always,” you’re whispering near his ear. You hear a satisfied hum deep in his chest.

“Good.” Sam removes his hand from your folds instantly and starts to sink you down onto him. He’s gentle and you realize that you’re grateful for it because Sam is definitely bigger than you’ve ever had before. Sam appears to like the look on your face because he’s chuckling. His mouth is curled into an adorable grin. “Mmm, Baby, you’re so tight.”

His hips start to move, slowly pumping in and out. Sam bites his lip and you can’t resist kissing him some more. One of his hands is tangled in your hair and the other is squeezing your ass. He seems to be holding you up easily. You’ve abandoned holding onto the bar in the shower. 

Sam’s thrusts pick up their pace and it’s driving you wild, building you up once again. You’re totally imagining it...but you’re actually starting to wonder if his hips are moving to the beat of the music that is playing. The idea makes you giggle and Sam stops moving, earning himself a disappointed moan from you. He pulls back from kissing your neck to smirk at you.

“What’s so funny?”

“Are you dancing and hip-thrusting to the music?” Your smile is beaming and Sam feigns offense.

“Um, no.” He scoffs and hits you with a particularly hard thrust, filling you to the brim with his considerable length. You squeal. And then suddenly Sam slips a bit and yours and his hunter reflexes kick in. You grab the vertical bar on the same wall as the showerhead and Sam grabs the diagonal bar underneath you. You both laugh as Sam regains his footing. 

“Here, put me down,” you suggest. Sam does as prompted, sliding out of you and putting you on your feet. You get under the lukewarm water and slick back your hair. After a couple of sweet kisses, you turn your back to Sam and start to bend over, bracing yourself by grabbing that vertical bar.

“Mmmm, fuck, Y/N” Sam sighs, reaching out to stroke your back from your shoulder down to your ass. You wiggle your butt for him and Sam chuckles. “You’re so fucking cute. So sexy.” You look over your shoulder at him and quirk a teasing eyebrow. “You like the idea of me fucking you from behind?” You answer by leaning back to rub yourself against his hard cock.

He obliges you by pounding into you, taking hold of your hips making you either stand still or move for him, sliding himself almost all the way out and then all the way back in. The sound of his hips smacking against your ass is joined by the sloshing of shower water caught between your bodies. You’d originally thought that the water of a shower would make it hard to keep you slick but Sam is keeping you so turned on that there’s no shortage of lubricant.

Your second orgasm has your hips bucking and your knees buckling. Sam saves you from slipping and collapsing by wrapping one of his arms around your stomach and pulling you flush against his chest. He’s still inside you. He gets you to lift your right leg and prop your foot on that diagonal bar so that you’re open to him. His right arm moves from your stomach to cross over your chest and grab your left breast while his left hand reaches around you to rub your clit.

He continues to thrust hard. You’ve moved your hair to the right so that the left side of your neck is exposed. Sam’s face is pressed into the curve of your throat. His teeth are clenched and his breaths come out like hisses. He occasionally seems to hold his breath so that he can kiss your neck or nip at your ear. 

You’ve become undone, no longer trying to hold back your moans and the way Sam’s name keeps rolling off your tongue. You’re gasping between sounds, you’re eyes are closed and probably rolling back into your head. The heat pooling in your core is building and building, ready to explode like a volcano. Your whole body is flushed and so hot that the cold shower water splashing your body feels like burning icicles.

Your hand is reaching out for something to brace against as Sam and the fire within licks at your skin. There is nothing. Nothing but Sam. Nothing but you and Sam. Nothing outside of this shower exists in that moment when the heat explodes. “Sam, oh god Sam...Sam!” you cry out. Sam rubs at your clit harder and makes his thrusts jagged, hitting you at the perfect angle.

“Yeah, baby. Come for me, Y/N,” Sam urges you. “Only for me.”  

White light fills your vision and your mouth just hangs open as a moan tears itself from your throat. Your breathing comes in short bursts because Sam is still fucking you, riding you through your orgasm and it feels like three orgasms in one. Your whole body is trembling. Your knuckles are white from holding onto Sam’s right forearm because it was the only thing for you to grab onto.

You feel like you’re melting now, too languid to hold yourself up. Sam’s rhythm is slow and staggering. He’s so hard inside you, stretching you like no one ever has or will.

“Oh, god, baby, I’m gonna…” he starts to say, his voice strained into a whisper.

“Wait, Sam, wait,” you tell him and it takes him a second to register your words. You pull yourself off of him and out of his grip and turn around to face him after turning off the shower. He’s panting, a weary smile on his face.

You look him up and down, finally for the first time taking in the vision that is the naked Sam Winchester. He’s tan and every muscle on his body is taut and defined. You love the sight of his strong arms and equally powerful and long legs. His pecs look solid and soft at the same time and you just want to lay your head there and fall asleep. And those abs are deliciously rigid, feeding into perfect v-lines at his hips. You reach out and drag one of your hands down his chest and abdomen. Sam tilts an eyebrow and smirks at you as you start to bend down. You kiss his stomach and kiss, lick, and nip at those v-lines as you get down on your knees.

Sam Winchester truly is a Greek God fit for worship.

Staring at his erection head-on (pun intended) is intimidating but also too exciting to shy away from. You wrap one of your hands around him at the thick base and cup his balls with your other hand. Just those sensations are enough to make Sam’s hips twitch. While making eye contact with Sam, you lean forward and lick the tip of his cock.

You taste yourself and his own saltiness and it’s an exhilarating combination. You twirl your tongue around the head a couple of times before taking him into your mouth. Sam’s hips are twitching and you’re either discouraging or encouraging it by gently squeezing his balls.

You bob your head a couple of times, working more and more of his length into your throat each time. Sam’s fingers tangle in your hair and you’re spurred on by the moans he’s struggling to suppress. You suck him, your cheeks hollowing at one point and when you go back for more and the head of his cock is at the back of your throat, Sam’s hold on your head pushes more of him deeper. You almost gag because you weren’t ready but the second time you are and you almost get all of him into your mouth. You pull your mouth away and suck on the head some more, your tongue flicking at his slit. Your hand strokes his cock as you look up at him and bite your lip.

“You gonna come for me, Sammy?” Sam is so engulfed in your actions that all he can do is nod. “You want to come on me?” That gets a reaction out of him. His head leans back and he groans.

“Unhhh, fuck yeah.” You wrap your lips around the head of his cock once more to tease him. But the idjit starts coming right then and so some of his cum is in your mouth before you can release him and aim his dick elsewhere. It makes you laugh as his seed stripes across your breasts. When Sam comes down from his orgasm and sees you wiping some of his cum off of your chin, his posture and his face softens with an apologetic frown. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he says as he helps you get to your feet. You love how even though he’s trying to apologize, his gaze is drawn to the rest of his cum on your chest. You smile and lick the thumb you’d used to wipe away that cum. 

“Don’t be,” you try to smile seductively but you’re practically spent. Sam looks you over a couple of more times, one of his hands comes up to run his fingers through his hair.

“God, I can’t believe we just did this,” he says, looking away. The sting of disappointment and rejection makes your smile fade. You look down, ready to turn away. Sam picks up on that and tries to save the situation. He grabs your hand. “No no no. I didn’t mean it that way. God, Y/N, I would never mean that. This was...it was…” he trails off and you give him a confused look. “I can’t concentrate with you looking like that.” Sam gestures at your chest. “Covered in my um…” That makes the smile return to your face. You laugh as you turn the shower back on. You turn it all the way up for maximum heat and all you get is lukewarm bathwater.

“Help me clean up then,” you say as you offer him your body wash and a cloth. Sam takes it and smells the soap before putting it onto the cloth.

“Gladly,” he grins as lathers up the cloth and turns you to face the water. He soaps up your back and rear end (which he squeezes) while the shower clears away most of his mess on your front. He makes you turn in a circle, making all of that soap on your back wash away and then pulls you back into him so that your back is against his chest, his softening member fitting just between your buttcheeks, and his arms can reach around to lather your front with the body wash. He’s gentle and pays particular attention to each breast. 

“I think they’re clean now,” you point out when Sam’s hands are finally just massaging your breasts. Sam chuckles and kisses you behind the ear.

“Mmm, I know. I just like touching you.” One of his hands slides down your body, his fingers seeking out your sex. One of his fingers manages to touch and rub your clit for only a millisecond before your squirm and pull his hand away.

“It’s still sensitive down there!” You declare, unabashed since he’s the one who’d given that pleasure. Sam chuckles and kisses your shoulder. 

“Sorry. I just…” he wraps his arms around you and nuzzles your neck. You were holding the washcloth now but you just drop it. “I just have always wanted this. Wanted you.” 

Well doesn’t that just melt your heart.

You turn in his arms and wrap your own arms around his neck. “Me too,” you smile up at him. Sam returns your smile with equal warmth. A strand of his hair falls in his eyes, you brush it away. “Should we wash your hair?” Sam shrugs, which you take as a yes.

Reluctantly freeing yourself from his embrace, you pick up your shampoo and let him sniff it. He allows it and lets you lead him into and out of the water. You lather the shampoo into all of his luscious hair and massage his scalp. The groan you get out of him sounds like you’re doing something much less innocent. 

“Mmmm, it feels so good,” he hums with his eyes closed. “You should wash my hair all the time.” You laugh because your arms are getting tired from reaching up into his hair.

“Well if you asked me to join you in the shower again, I wouldn’t exactly say no,” you risk making the joke. “You’re good to wash it out.” You press on Sam’s chest to get him under the water. You watch Sam as he lets the shower rain down on him. His eyes are closed so you’re committing this sight to memory. You’re so entranced that Sam catches you staring. He huffs a little adorable chuckle and cups your cheek. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to your lips. He lingers and you’re melting some more. You remember that thought you had about how nothing outside of this shower existed when you guys were entwined but now? When you get out of this shower will you guys just act like nothing happened? 

“Mmmm, I’d like that,” Sam hums in response to your joke as he pulls away from your lips. A shudder of anticipation raises goosebumps across your skin. “Are you done in here? Do you need to wash your hair?” he asked you. You nod and say you’re done. You’d washed your hair while dancing earlier. Sam shuts off the shower and pulls back the curtain. 

He steps out first, giving you a chance to drool over his perfectly perky ass. He grabs a spare towel from under the sink and wipes down his torso before wrapping it around his waist. He comes back to edge of the shower to offer his hand to you. The shower is the full kind with a large bathtub so you have to step over the edge to get out. You accept his hand and step out of the shower, taking note of his half-smile at looking your dripping body up and down. You go to grab your towel but instead he grabs it and holds it hostage in the crook of his elbow. 

“I don’t want you to cover up,” he says, biting his lip. You think he’s teasing you so you smirk and yank your towel away from him and proceed to dry off your body and ring out your wet hair. Your ipod is still playing and dammit your body can’t help reacting to the music.

Honestly, you’ve always had this weird thing about beats and rhythm where at the very least you can’t help your fingers or hands from popping or tapping to it. Sam and Dean probably would never have noticed it because it’s mostly pop or R&B music that has those tunes and when Dean is involved it’s rock n’ roll all the time. When you’re in the car by yourself and you’re in charge of the music, you’re definitely one of those people who dances in the driver’s seat. Your dancing is not exclusive to the shower. And now Sam knows your secret. 

He knows that when this kind of music plays you can’t control yourself. You reach out to turn off your ipod when a song called “Sex You” by Bando Jonez starts playing. Reflexively, you tap the bathroom counter to the ‘raindrop beats’. Sam catches the lyrics and grabs your wrist, stopping you from turning off the song.

“What is this?” he asks, enticingly. 

He quirks an eyebrow and his mouth twists into a grin when he hears the lyric: “ _Right now I wanna sex you baby...Has anybody sex’d you lately_?” You bite your lip, a little embarrassed. Heat rises into your cheeks. Sam uses his grip on your wrist to pull your body into his. You’d loosely put your towel around your body but Sam makes it drop to the floor. Your back is up against him again and you’re both facing the mirror with Sam’s hands on your waist.

But you’re not looking at the mirror. You’re looking down and away. Your subconscious has reminded you that you shouldn’t look at yourself in the mirror. As you realize that you’re doing this and Sam is here to witness it, your face gets even redder and you frown, disappointed in yourself and this conditioned reaction. Sure enough, the world outside of the shower really is different. There’s obviously no mirror in the shower to remind you that you don’t like the way you look naked so of course you were free to be sexy in the shower but now...no. You should pick up your towel and play the prude.

Curse Sam and his intelligence and general sense of sight. Obviously he noticed your actions. At his height, his chin is likely level with your forehead or higher. He’s leaning so that he’s looking over your left shoulder. His left hand leaves your hip and cups the right side of your chin to lift and turn your head to look up at him.

“Hey, what are you…” Sam’s dazzling hazel eyes are warm and caring. His brow is furrowed with concern. Your eyes unintentionally flick from his gaze to the mirror and back. You hadn’t meant to show him this insecurity of yours. Understanding comes across Sam’s face. “Hey, no, Y/N,” Sam says placing a soft kiss on forehead, nose and lips. “C’mon, look at yourself.” His hand on your chin turns your head to look at the mirror.

Sam is towering behind you, your head could easily fall back against his shoulder. Sam catches your gaze in the mirror. He smiles in what you reluctantly describe as admiration. Sam’s hands are back on your hips. With the music still playing, he adds alternating pressure to his hands and urges your hips to move. You let him guide you and make the movement fluid when you understand what he’s doing. He’s making you sway your hips to the music, and sure enough the more you move like a flower bending in the breeze, your confidence returns.

Sam’s brow relaxes and he smiles that gorgeous smile that shows his brilliant white teeth. He slides his hands up and down your sides and then moves his left hand to lay across your stomach and his right arm to cross over your chest, cupping your left breast. His thumb lightly brushes over your nipple. He kisses your shoulder and up your neck and then right behind your ear.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N. Don’t ever doubt that. Don’t ever tell yourself otherwise,” he whispers softly in your ear. You can’t help the slow smile from spreading across your face. You were melting again. These feelings fluttering in your chest were not the same as the hot burning kind you’d felt in the shower; though they worked together well. “So sexy. Seductive. Perfect. Just the way you are. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Your breathing was sort of shaky and your lips were parted. You locked eyes with Sam in the mirror. He shrugged. “I mean, I might have you in some other _positions_ …” That made a laugh burst out of you so quickly that you almost snorted. Sam laughed in return. “I love your smile,” he comments as he turns you around in his arms. He pulls you in for a hard, claiming kiss. “I love…”

Your heart stops the moment Sam’s voice trails off.

He doesn’t finish that sentence. 

He suddenly scoops your naked body up into his arms, laughing at the way you squeal. He gestures quickly with his head for you to grab your ipod and speaker and then opens the door to the bathroom before you can protest on behalf of your nudity.

Sam swiftly carries you to his bedroom two doors away from the bathroom. The door is ajar so he pushes it open and then closes it behind him with his foot.

He gently sets you down on his bed, taking your ipod and setting it on his dresser and out of the way. Then he meets you back on the bed.

Playing coy, you scamper up the bed and attempt to pull back the covers and crawl under the sheets. Sam grabs you by the hips and keeps you from escaping. You giggle with excitement as Sam pins you down with his own body and claims your mouth. His towel is the only thing between you. Your heart speeds up at the realization that you’re completely naked in Sam Winchester’s bedroom--a fantasy you’ve had on more than one or maybe a dozen occasions.

You moan into his mouth and roll your body up from the bed and against the overwhelming heat that is Sam’s body. Your hands are tangled in his damp hair and Sam’s hands are once again sliding up and down your body. With his hand at your hip, his fingers start to inch closer to your sex--which is starting to ache once more.

“Are you still sensitive?” Sam manages to gasp out as he rains open mouth and biting kissing along your jaw, throat and shoulders. “Still turned on from coming on my cock?” he growls. You would’ve laughed at that first question if he hadn’t growled that second one.

Feeling like a tease and hoping to prolong all of this, you squeeze your legs shut so that his fingers can’t get to you. He grumbles and groans but still smiles all the same. He mouth comes back to yours and you nip at his bottom lip, accepting his tongue. The taste of his toothpaste is long gone and now all you’re tasting is Sam. 

A thrill rushes through you at the idea of tasting yourself on Sam’s tongue. And once again, like he can read your mind, Sam’s lips leave yours to start trailing wet kisses down your body. When he’s kissing your stomach and hips and kneading your thighs, you hear a door open and close.

“Sam!” Dean calls out. The two of you freeze, waiting to hear what he has to say. “You left your clothes in here!” You remember that you might’ve seen Sam’s clothes piled on top of yours. Dean doesn’t see your clothes. You hold your breath, staring at Sam. The two of you are suppressing goofy grins. You hear the door open again. “SAM! You used up all of the hot water!!”

The door slams again and the two of you can’t help but burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two...and part three...and part four


End file.
